<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Fairy Berserker = MC:SM Smutfic = by SquickInk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640352">Little Fairy Berserker = MC:SM Smutfic =</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquickInk/pseuds/SquickInk'>SquickInk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ages are hidden, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gang Rape, Gen, Impregnation, Lesbian Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Rape, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquickInk/pseuds/SquickInk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Which it seems that the world is nearly coming to an end. Both the magical girls and villains seem to have their plans, with the Magical Girls it's obvious that they fight the main villains with their powers and physical combat until their world is normal again, but the villains decide they decide that what is the best way to win them is, having the magical girls getting fucked by multiple dudes.</p><p>(Note: This isn't in anyway connected with my magical girl AU, Little Magic Fairies.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Fairy Berserker = MC:SM Smutfic =</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic isn't connected in my AU in any way, shape or form. This is all just for fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky was a monochrome stormy grey, the same color you'd see when it's raining. Beacontown was dealing with the fact Queen Cynthia had finally come to fulfill her plan of turning their world into eternal hopeless despair, all she needed was the fairy prism chest. The leader of the team, Jessica had the chest with her running with the rest of the team, it took awhile to find them since the thick, monochrome grayish black was strong. But they managed to run far enough from the men</p><p>"It's them, get those bitches!" Petra heard a faint masculine voice, barely any time to turn around until, Petra and the rest were knocked unconscious. Petra wakes up, arms tied up, taken to the place that Petra never recognized. "What the hell? Where am I?" Petra said to herself, whilst struggling in the handcuffs with her magical girl outfit damaged and torn. "Hey won't don't you just shut your damn mouth? People like you are annoying..." A man yelled at Petra in a harsh tone, tightening the restraints on her wrists and taking her with him. "Well, where are you taking me then? I just want to know what you did with them." Petra wanted to know what happened to Jessica, Olivia, Nell and Emily.</p><p>The guy with charcoal black hair, inserting a key into a lock. Then opening the door revealing a dimly lit room, "Go on, you want to be with your friends that much." walking in the room, it was very unexpected… "Where are the other four?" A guy yelled at Jessica, pulling on her erect nipples. Jessica not being able to say any word without it being overpowered with her painful moans. "Where is the Fairy prism box? I know you're hiding the damn thing!" the grown man yelled and demanded Olivia, holding onto her arms, penetrating his big cock inserted up her vagina, bleeding. </p><p>"How many times do we have to tell you through your thick skull, I don't know, now let us go!" Olivia yelled at the guy. "What the hell is wrong with you people! You're that idiotic to commit a crime just to get the damn prism box!" Petra yelled in anger from what she was currently witnessing her friends getting raped. "Well, basically, those two didn't tell us where the box us with simple communication, so the next best thing was to rape them, that’ll get them talking." The man said in an almost proud way, thinking was normal with fairies. The men untying Petra from her restraints.</p><p>"Jessica! Olivia!" Petra yelled as she attempted to run towards the two, but then the man grabbed Petra by her flat chest. "Let me go you bastard! I'll never let you know where the box is!" Petra yelled at him, clearly wanting to be let go and won't tell him where the box was. "Well if you won't tell us... Your virgin body will!" The guy ripped Petra's already damaged magical girl outfit clean off, revealing her breasts. "Open your legs, let us see your panties!" The guy, pulling Petra's legs apart, revealing frilly Light Blue panties. "Stop, what are you doing? Let me go!" Petra begged him to let her go, a guy sniffing her panties, clearly a bit wet. Then tearing her panties off, revealing her wet vagina. The guy pulling her vaginal lips apart showing her clitoris and deeper parts of her vagina, performing cunnilingus without hesitation.</p><p>"Angh~ Ah~!" Petra moaned from the performance of cunnilingus on her. "D - don't you feel any shame for doing this? Who gave you this order?" Petra told them in an angry tone. "Well then maybe you will tell us where the box is with my cock then. Besides Queen Cynthia needed new workers after Devi reformed and became good." The guy pulling his erect cock out of his pants, shoving his cock inside Petra, breaking her hymen making her bleed a bit<br/>
"Please... wait! Don't do that...!" Petra begged for him to stop, but ignored her and continued ramming inside her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>